Charlie Finds Out What Bella is
by TooManyBeginnings
Summary: What happens if Charlie had found out what Bella is? I do not own any of these characters
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Jacob had shifted in front of him, Charlie was wondering if all of the legends were true. He had first went to his friend Billy, who had known about Jacob to see if he could tell him about what was happening with his daughter.

"Billy, please, I have to know if she is okay. I need to know," he pleaded.

"I am sorry Charlie, but I don't think that I am the best person to tell you what happened to Bella," he answered. Billy knew that Charlie was worried and curious but he did not think it was safe until the Volturi business was settled. He was still waiting to hear from his son or Sam, or anybody else from the pack.

About an hour later, his heart soared, hearing the roar of a motorcycle come roaring down the drive. Billy rolled himself out of the house and was overjoyed at seeing his son.

"Charlie, how are you?" Jacob asked.

"I am good. Sue and I caught some fish up at the lake. That was nice of Bella and Edward," Billy answered. "How is Bella?"

"Bella is good," Jacob promised. "So is Renesmee and Edward."

Charlie sighed with relief. There was something that was in the back of his mind that made him a little worried, that there was a reason why they had him go on that fishing trip, so far from home, and on that weekend.

"I was thinking of going up to the Cullen's house and see them. I haven't seen my granddaughter in a long time."

"Charlie, why don't you come to the tribal meeting first tonight. We could invite Bella, Edward, and Nessie," Jacob suggested. Bella had told him that she wanted Nessie to learn about the Takuna legends and it would be a safe way to have Charlie find out. Charlie nodded. "Great, we can all meet here tonight at around six. There will be lots of grub."

Charlie left to get ready for the tribal council. It would be his first, and he did not know what to expect. He called on Sue and told her and asked her what he needed to bring or what was expected of him. "Just bring yourself. Don't worry about anything," she assured him. "I will be there. I have to sit by Billy, since he is the chief, but you can sit by me. Did Billy tell you what we were going to discuss in the tribe?"

"Yes, Jacob said that they were going to talk about the tribe legends. He says the Edward, Bella, and Renesmee are going to be there."

"Well, that will be quite a treat," Sue assured him. She did not want to say anything else on the matter. She had a feeling that Charlie was going to be in for quite the shock tonight. Yes, he already knew about the wolves but she did not know how he would react to his daughter being a vampire.

At five forty-five, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and the wolves of Jacob's pack showed up. Some of them have not heard the story either. Charlie arrived shortly after. "Grandpa!" shrieked Renesmee. She ran into Charlie's arms. "I didn't know that you were going to be here!"

"I thought I would surprise you," Charlie answered. Nessi beamed with happiness. She then ran to the pile of food. They all laughed as Renesmee tried to fight Seth for the food. Billy smiled and chuckled. He called the meeting to attention. Charlie sat down beside his daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter. Jacob had sat right next to his father and Sam, being the Alpha.

Much like the first time that Bella had heard the story, Billy had started off the same way. Renesmee and Charlie sat and listened in closely. At the end, Charlie was rooted at the spot. He did not want to believe that his daughter had become a vampire. Edward had listened in on his thoughts and suggested, "Charlie, why don't you come to the house and we can explain everything." Billy nodded his head at his friend, trying to tell him that it would be the best idea.

"If you are mutual enemy, why are Edward and Bella here then?" Charlie asked, still trying to keep his head around the whole idea.

"We have mended our differences," Billy simply answered. "If you have any questions, you could come over and I could try to explain the best I can, but for tonight, I suggest you go with your daughter and let her explain what she can, how she can. Renesmee can come and stay the night over here."

"Really?!" Renesmee asked excitedly. She loved spending time with the wolves. She really loved Emily and Leah. Emily made the best breakfast. She looked up at her father and mother. "Please can I?" Bella nodded her head. She squealed and jumped on Sam's lap. Jacob was talking with some of the other wolves. "Sam, we could steal the sweet buns while nobody is looking," she looked at him with a conspiratory smile. Sam smiled back at her, grabbed a plate and the two of them stacked the plate full and they ran off giggling. Bella was glad that Sam was trying his best to be accepting of Nessi. So was Jacob. It made him very happy. He was much more at ease with the whole thing. He turned to Bella and Edward. "Don't worry, I will make sure that she is safe."

"We all will," pitched in Quil. "She'll be safe as long as she shares the sweet buns," he teased.

"Not a chance!" came the response and laughter.

"Charlie, why don't we meet you at the house and we can explain everything," Edward promised. "If you feel safer, we can do it at your house," he added.

"I'll meet you at your house. If there was a worry, I probably would already be dead or eaten." Charlie got in his car and drove off. Edward and Bella got in the car after thanking Billy for letting them come and be a part of this. "You are always welcome here now," Billy promised. "But it only extends to your family. I am sorry but we cannot trust any other vampires just yet."

"We understand. Thank you for being so accommodating," Edward reassured Billy.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie pulled up to the house first before Edward and Bella. He took a few minutes to collect himself. There was a knock on the window which made Charlie jump. It was Alice.

"Good afternoon Charlie! We didn't know that we were expecting you! Would you like to come in?" she offered. Jasper was with her and he could tell how nervous he was. He used his gifts to calm him down as much as he could. Charlie followed Alice in the house. A few minutes after Charlie arrived, Bella and Edward pulled in.

"This is it!" Bella fretted.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. He just needs a little while to adjust to everything and know the whole truth. As long as he keeps our secret, we won't have to leave at all for a couple of years and you two will be a lot closer," Edward assured his wife.

"I hope you are right." She took a deep breath and the went in. Charlie was in the living room with the rest of the family.

"Dad, I promise that we will answer whatever questions that we can answer that you need answered."

"No, you will answer all of my questions," he replied strongly, adopting his Sheriff voice. Bella nodded. "Are you a vampire, like the cold one in the story that Billy told?"

"Yes," she answered.

"You are all vampires?" he asked.

"Yes we are, Charlie," Carlisle answered.

"Why couldn't you have told me Bells?" Charlie asked his daughter.

"There is a vampire family that rule of the vampire world, called the Volturi. They were here a couple of days ago and we could not risk you getting hurt or worse. We are not really even allowed to tell anybody that is not a vampire. We would be putting their lives at risk."

"I swear I will not tell anybody, if that means never losing you again Bells." He got up and gave her a hug. He would not lose them. "Do you have special gifts like Nessi does?"

"I can hear thoughts," Edward answered. "Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel and control emotions. That is why you feel a little calmer than when you arrived." Charlie nodded his head. He was trying to wrap his head around everything. "We are extremely fast and strong. Bella is the strongest in this household right now," Edward beamed.

"Bella? Strong?" At this Charlie chuckled. "Now this is something that I would love to see. You were always the stumbling little kid who had two left feet."

Bella smiled and looked at Emmett. "You want a rematch?" she asked. Emmett cracked his knuckles and said, "You are on." They all made their way outside and Emmett brought a boulder over. "Charlie, would you like to do the honors to do the countdown?" Emmett suggested.

"I wouldn't stand there," Alice warned Charlie. He moved towards Alice and Jasper. Alice smiled at him.

"Okay, on the count of three," Charlie announced. "One...two...three…" Just like the first round, they were neck and neck, but in the end, Bella was able to beat Emmett. Charlie could not believe it. Emmett was frustrated. Edward and Bella just laughed. Bella turned back to her father and smiled at him.

"It seems that you are meant for this life," Charlie commented. Bella looked like she was more comfortable and more alive than she did when she was a human.

"I do feel better, almost as if I was destined to become a vampire from the day I was born. When I was human, I always literally stumbled through life. And now, I feel stronger than ever," she reassured her father, trying to convince him that this was okay.

"Nessi has your eyes, and she looks a lot like you when you a little girl," Billy commented. "She isn't your adopted niece is she?"

"No, she is not," Edward answered. "On our honeymoon, Bella got pregnant. We do not know how it happened but it did. Nessi grew very quickly. Within a month, Bella was ready to give birth. She was turned after she gave birth to Renesmee. In about seven years, according to our sources, Renesmee will be full grown."

"What does that mean?"

"That means she will be the size of an adult," Carlisle explained.

Changing gears, he thought, "I thought you only came out at night."

Rosalie snickered and said, "Like father, like daughter. That is one of the things that Bella thought when she first met us. She also thought that we slept in coffins. No, we live here out in the open. We can come outside when the weather is cloudy and rainy. When it is sunny, we are exposed to the whole world and show the whole world what we are."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

Bella smiled, took her father's hand and ran to the field of flowers that Edward and she frequented. Charlie tried to catch his breath. That was definitely very fast. "Sorry," Bella apologized. She took a few steps towards the sunlight.

"Wait! Don't do it if you start frying in the sun!" warned Charlie. Bella chuckled and took a step into the light and showed her father the diamond like skin that she had. Charlie was mesmerized. "This is why we cannot show ourselves in the sunlight."

"That is why you chose to go to a school in Alaska and not in the south where it is closer to your mother. What do I tell her?"

"You cannot tell her any of this," Bella warned. "We are taking a great risk telling you but I do not want to lose you."

"You won't I promise. And I promise not to tell your mother anything about this. We all know how well she can keep a secret," he teased. Bella chuckled. "We can make excuses and offer for her and Phil to come up here or to Alaska instead of going down south to see her in Florida."

"Thank you," Bella hugged her father. She was glad that she was able to be honest with him. "In a few years though, we might have to move, but I promise that we won't move halfway across the world. It is just to protect all of us."

"I understand. As long as you promise it is within a couple of states, I think I will be okay with that. Even if it is in Alaska," Charlie promised. He embraced his daughter back.

"So Alice can see the future, huh?"

"Yes," Bella answered.

"If I ask her if she could see something, can she do it?"

"Like what?"

"I am thinking of asking Sue to marry me. We have been getting together so well now. She practically moved in with me. A lot of her belongings are in the house."

"Dad, you don't need Alice to see the future. We already know what is going to happen. Of course Sue is going to say yes. But I would wait for a little while longer now. Harry's death is still pretty fresh," Bella cautioned.

"You're right. I just never thought that I would find somebody that I would love as much as I love her."

"You love her as much as Edward and I love each other," she assured. Charlie nodded his head. He gave his daughter a hug. "I promise that I will not tell a soul about this. I do not want to lose you. Thank you for telling me." Bella held on to her father, glad that she did not have to hide herself from him.

Chapter Three: Epilogue

Charlie was standing at the altar in a black tux. He was so excited. Bella, Leah, and Renesmee stood on the left of him and Seth, Jacob, Edward, and Billy were on the right. He could not believe that today was the day that he was marrying Sue.

In a short twenty minute ceremony, they were married. Everyone was overjoyed. Charlie even invited Bella's mother and Phil to the ceremony. There were drinks and food galore. Alice had helped plan the ceremony and everything. It was done so perfectly. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
